


The Banana Fish Pokemon Extravaganza

by kwehner1



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwehner1/pseuds/kwehner1
Summary: Ash and Eiji are at it again!  Hunting for whatever the heck this "Banana Fish" is while avoiding Golzine's goons.  But with pokemon this time!





	1. Chapter 1

The hideout was musty with the smell of alcohol and smoke, yet stylish with plush chairs littering the floor and neon lights scattered along the ceiling. Around the hideout there were unpleasant looking teens hanging out, unpleasant when compared to the preppy school types Eiji was used to. Their guide, a young boy named Skip, excitedly led them around a corner to a table in the corner, where a blonde teen sat with jade eyes that glimmered in the lights. This was who they were to interview- the famous Ash Lynx, a renown trainer and protégé of Dino Golzine, of Dino Industries. Eiji and Ibe had traveled all the way from Hoenn in hopes of doing a report on shiny pokemon throughout the Kanto Region. Nervous, Eiji sat down across from Ash.

“So you must be the reporter and… son?” Ash asked, smirking.

“I’m not his son! I’m his assistant thank you very much!” Eiji replied frustratedly, crossing his arms in a huff. 

“Really? They sure take young assistants these days…” Ash’s smirk grew bigger with amusement.

“I’m 19! I’m older than you.” Eiji slammed his fists onto the table.

“That’s enough Eiji,” Ibe cut in “I am the reporter here to interview you about the shiny pokemon in the Kanto region. Forgive my assistant, he’s a bit antsy after the flight from Hoenn.”

“He started it.” Eiji mumbled, leaning back in his chair.

“So can you tell us how you encountered your shiny Persian?” Ibe asked.

“I met her as a Meowth a few years back by chance, and we’ve been training ever since, and now she’s the Persian you can see today.” To show us, he let Persian out of her ball. Purring, she nuzzled up against him, merely glancing at us. Her fur gleamed under the lights like gold.

“Wow! I’ve never seen a shiny pokemon before!” Eiji exclaimed, leaning over to get a better look.

“Careful now, too much excitement isn’t good for your heart, elder.” Ash replied, petting Persian.

“Hey, at least I have a heart.” Eiji smirked this time.

Ash put his hand over his chest in mock offense. “Hurtful! Looks like little Hoenn boy’s got some snark. A little more where that came from and you could end up on The Real Housewives of Lumiose.”

Ibe cleared his throat. “So when you met Meowth, you weren’t hunting for shinies then? You just came across her by chance? How are her IVs then?”

“Surprisingly, she aced the IV tests with flying colors. She’s got six perfect IVs.” Ash bragged.

“What?” Both said in unision. “But the chances of that happening, are astronomical! It’s akin to winning the lottery!” Ibe rambled.

Just as he said this, there was a large explosion at the wall next to them, opening up to the outside. Ash shot up, Persian readied, and ran out. Frowning, Eiji and Ibe followed.,

Outside there were many men in suits, alongside Golbats, Grimers, and a very fainted electrode.

“You know, there’s a front door for a reason.” Ash said. 

“Just come with us and no one gets hurt.” The man in the center stated, cracking his knuckles in a very official government agent-like fashion.

“That is literally the most cliched villain line in existence.” Ash replied.

“Ash wait, there are too many of them. You have to get out of here.” Eiji whispered to Ash.

“And how exactly, do you propose I do that?” he whispered back.

“I have an idea, call Persian back.” 

“Okay, but this better work.”

“Go, Altaria!” Eiji called out, “Hop on.” Eiji jumped on, holding out his hand for Ash to take.

“If you insist.” Ash took Eiji’s hand, and together they flew away from the men in suits, as well as a shell shocked Ibe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji and Ash go to see Dr. Meredith

Patches of trees, grass, and rocky mountains passed by as Altaria flew over Kanto.

“So where next? And who exactly were those guys after you?” Eiji asked.

Ash gave him a look, as if weighing the pros and cons of telling the truth. “You can drop me off in Cerulean City, but after that you should probably go back to Ibe.”

“What? But I’ve already come this far. Plus, those Men in Black impersonators have already seen me fly off with you, I don’t think it would be safe for me to go back.” 

“You’re right, it would probably be best for you to leave Kanto altogether.”

“No way! I can’t go back to Hoenn yet. My pokemon may not be very high levelled, but they can still fight if needed. Plus I’ve got Altaria in case we ever need to make a speedy escape.” Eiji gave Ash the puppy pokemon eyes. 

“Alright fine, but if we’re caught in a battle, you have to hold your own.” Ash relented.

“Great! So who are we going to see in Cerulean City?” Eiji asked.

“I snatched this-“ He held up a USB drive “from a dying man being hunted by some of Golzine’s men. I imagine that was why those guys showed up. It contains a file called Banana Fish which contains some brain scans. I know a guy who might be able to help decipher what these mean in Cerulean City.” Ash explained.

“Banana Fish? What does that mean?” Eiji asked.

“I don’t know, it could be the name of a person, an organization or even a drug of some sort.” Ash replied.  
Eiji’s brows furrowed in contemplation. Whoever or whatever this Banana Fish was, why would Golzine go against Ash to bring the information back? And why brain scans? Could it be the scans of a special pokemon or human? Could that be banana fish?

“Careful, don’t hurt yourself thinking about it. You might have an aneurism, old man.” Ash nudged Eiji. In response Eiji stuck out his tongue at Ash, like the mature adult he is.

After that they were quiet for awhile, letting the wind dance along their skin as Altaria continued to flap his wings at an even pace.

 

After they arrived in Cerulean City, Ash pointed them to a normal looking house along the street.

“That’s where Dr. Meredith lives. He should be able to tell us what these scans mean.” Ash said.

They walked into the house and were greeted by a nurse who upon recognizing Ash pointed them to a back room. “The doctor is currently in an operation, but he should be finished shortly.”

“Thanks.” Ash replied.

They stayed in a classic doctor’s office waiting room, complete with the outdated magazines and a fish aquarium. 

“So what kind of doctor is he? A neurologist?” Eiji asked.

“Nah, he’s an abortion doctor.”

Eiji balked. “A what? Why do you know an abortion doctor?”

“Well you see, my genius companion, Dino Golzine has all the mainstream hospitals under his control, so the only way for us to research this thing without him finding out what we’re doing is to use a back alley doctor.” Ash explained.

“Hey you didn’t answer the ques-“

Just then a middle-aged mustached man on the larger side wearing surgical gear came out from behind a curtain.

“Ash! What are you doing here? Don’t tell me you knocked up a girl.”

“Actually, I’ve got some questions for you Doc. I was wondering if you could take a look at these brain scans and tell me if you find anything out.” Ash replied, holding out the USB drive.

“Brain scans ay? Not my specialty but I can give it a try.” Dr. Meridith said, taking the USB drive.

With that he plugged the USB drive into a computer and booted up the file.


End file.
